


Why?

by MoonQueenSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, PruAus lovers beware this is not exactly for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueenSelene/pseuds/MoonQueenSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta thought that her and Roderich had a happy marriage! She was happy with him and he with her, they had a son together! Until one day she comes home to find that all of that was a sham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

_Elizaveta couldn't believe it. After all, why would she? Why would she want to look at THAT and believe that all that he was saying was real. She couldn't do it and she wouldn't._

 

Elizaveta Hedervary and Roderich Edelstein had been been married for 10 years. Like every couple, it didn't come without its challenges and hardships, but they always made it through together. They always helped to pick each other up off the ground. 5 years ago Elizaveta got pregnant, it wasn't exactly a planned pregnancy, they had discussed before the prospect of being parents but never agreed and planned for a child. So when Elizaveta started to feel strange and went to the doctors they told her simply 'You're pregnant.' 9 months later, Elizaveta and Roderich became the proud parents to a baby boy, Leopold. Roderich worked part time as a college music instructor and Elizaveta worked as a registered nurse in the pediatric unit of a hospital down the street from their cozy little home. They couldn't have been a more different set of people but they were happy and in love and somehow they made it work.

Or at least, that's what Elizaveta had thought.

 

_September 8, 2015_

 

Elizaveta had just gotten off of work at 6 and stopped to go get some groceries and a special treat for Roderich, making it back home by 7. Pulling up into the driveway she noticed an unusual car sitting there behind her husband's. This wasn't unnatural, sometimes he had students over for private lessons if their grades were dropping, or...No. To her it looked like the mechanic's car. The car Roderich had been driving had been giving him some issues as of late, the mechanic was over at least once a week because of the problems. Elizaveta insisted Roderich get a new car but he said he was perfectly happy with his current one. She let it go at that. Getting out of the car she remembered Leopold was spending the night at a friend's house, and being 7 Roderich had probably already eaten dinner, so she'd been on her own for the night. She popped the trunk and grabbed the two bags of groceries she had gotten and walked into their house. It was quiet, the TV in the living room was on, the kitchen was empty, perhaps Roderich was up in his music room?

"Roderich?" She called and getting no answer she shrugged, he was probably upstairs. Well she supposed she'd better go and get him, she had stopped by his favorite bakery to get him some of his favorite pastries. Elizaveta set her groceries on the counter and walked upstairs, stopping halfway when she began to hear...Strange noises? What on earth? She didn't have any time to think, she just made her way upstairs and she ran over to her and her husband's room slowly opening the door and...

There he was. There was her husband Roderich with the mechanic Gilbert, lost in sweaty passion on the bed that her and her husband had made love in many times. She just stared at them, what else could she do? Her mind wasn't processing this at all. So she just stood there, they hadn't even noticed her yet. Everything in my brain seemed to just shut off, she slowly and quietly closed the door before walking back downstairs and going into the kitchen. She just did little mechanical tasks, cleaning...Cleaning until the entire downstairs was SPOTLESS. And with that she went into the china cabinet and pulled out their wedding glasses engraved with their names and the date of their wedding and she threw them both on the ground as hard as she possibly could!

 

She could hear complete silence through the house, not a sound, they had stopped. That was when Elizaveta decided to take her leave, and she went over to the couch, grabbing her purse and heading straight for the door. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she needed to leave and so she drove off. She'd go and pick up her son and then...Then she didn't know what, but she knew she'd figure it out when she got to it.

And left for Roderich among the shards of their of their shattered wedding glasses was Elizaveta's wedding ring.


End file.
